Fragments of Truth Inside His Mind/Transcript
s... It s tainted with your repulsive blood...}} ll have to stare at it while he s stuck in that pod, recovering.}} s your fault too... He s in that state because of you...}} s no redemption for your sins but don t worry... If you have too much remorse...}} can always punish you some more. know that will make you feel less guilty...}} d be doing this out of respect for your feelings... You didn t even think about ours when you killed Master Splinter, did you... Leo?}} }} Leo |Hah...}} Leo |Hah...}} Leo |Hah...}} Leo |Hah...}} Leo |Hah...}} }} }} m so relieved... This means can bring him back!}} ... must do a few tests immediately. Yes, yes... must test the water .}} re lucky to have made it out of the cloning tank.}} ll have the honor of contributing to science while your... Siblings will rot in there.}} don t like the way you look. Makes me restless.}} ll go fetch some nice accessories for you.}} feel like can proceed with the test ...}} }} t affect his regeneration rate!! Why... Why??}} ll take years to bring back the Sensei!}} s not fair!!}} s all your fault!}} s all your fault!! Again!}} }} see. You re hungry. Right, haven t fed you anything yet...}} s alright. have just what you need...}} have a tank full of goodies like this.}} }} re the one who landed me in this world!!}} try to remember that this world isn t real... Seeing April with that caveman sickens me.}} t you?}} s time to repent.}} s Leo, isn t it? Hehehe...}} m... Really Leo?}} }} Leo | ...}} Leo |R...Really...}} Leo |Leo???}} removed your vocal cords.}} ll remove them again later.}} }} }} }} Like at best is bitter sweet }} }} }} s final note...}} heard and saw... In my world... My memories...}} Leo | m...}} Leo |...You.}} }} }} }} ...}} did it.}} did it! rejected Leo!! He tried to pry into my mind and taint it, but rejected him!!}} did just like you told me to!! Did you see me? Are you proud of me?? did it! did it for you!!}} }} }} m not gonna leave this hell hole alive...}} t... Get away with it...}} }} s okay, Carole! found the box was looking for.}} s right... You developed some kind of asthma... What caused that?}} t play dumb. It was one of your fellow freaks doing.}} s that Donatello guy!}} told you, Daddy! There was something wrong when the actor did his work! It wasn t his fault!}} s really not a bad person!}} don t like, it s okay to do something about it. So he s okay, too!}} }} ve started to be a bit wary about that actor you met...}} told you!}} s okay! He s a nice person!}} t know me!}} t do bad things, right?}} }} must give to that guy.}} still don t understand how you came to know about the existence of this document and its location.}} can not? This is from when Shadow called the police on me because mistook her for another girl and kissed her. Funny souvenirs go in my funny box!}} s not what meant and you know it.}} t make me say things ll regret. Especially in front of my daughter.}} don t want him to go!!}} know, ll help! You need to give those papers to someone? If do it for you, you ll stay here with us, okay? Okay?}} t know the person who wants this document. And what did Mom tell you about strangers?}} mere.}} ll meet again! Promise!}} }} t he stay?}} t Augustus stay?}} miss him already.}} t disturb Daddy, okay?}} }} t be just a coincidence...}} being punished for my foolish act from that time?}} s him!}} s attention, in an effort to appeal his sentence. He should remain in jail, where he belongs. The same thing goes for his delusional ideas.}} s all my damn fault!!!!!}} s around... Alright...}} have to return to my lab and scan it right away...}} can create my own specimen from this sample... Then...}} }} s injected. know it s not how it works, but...}} t affect this one, it should at least do something to its children!}} ll make sure he doesn t. If this experiment fails, ll just dispose of the evidence. If it works... Imagine the fame!}} was gone a second to wash my hands after cleaning it, and... thought he was in his cradle!!}} t... Make things worse than they already are! Dial 911, now!}} told you! told you to watch over him while was doing the laundry!!}} m relieved of course! But...}} have no clue!}} didn t!!}} swear tried hiding the dead turtle while they weren t looking! just didn t know about the other ones in the air duct! Please, Sir...}} ve done irreparable damage to our company s reputation. m sorry, but ll have to let you go.}} }} s related to Augustus fate?}} m watching a bad movie, and m n...not even s...scared... Just like grown-ups.}} m a...a grown-up, can t...take care of Augustus b...by myself if y...you let him stay. So...So... Ah...}} re not making any sense, Carole!!}} m scared too, BTW.}} t watch Aliens Do Sports Illustrated s Babes , period. You re going to have all kinds of nightmares.}} mean that green person you think is Augus...tus...?}} t make any sense.}} }} s just like told you, right?}} Augustus Amherst , who got issued a restriction order on June 17th of last year and this... Seems authentic. There is no way you could ve known about this document unless...}} m dealing with mutants, so while m at it, might as well believe your story.}} }} saw my family too, but... There wasn t much to talk about.}} re clean.}} m clean .}} t the proof come before that?}} really were dangerous... You d be endangering people s lives!}} re quite sharp, mutant.}} tied and it seems like only your leader can be of any help to me.}} s only now that get the opportunity to put down one of the biggest threats to New York. Yet...}} s kind also means risking to lose his support.}} s why needed a motive to take action.}} ve been a sacrifice for a greater good.}} s life!!}} }} said you were clean.}} t make me change my mind.}} m going to do you a favor after that??}} t shine! m not telling anyone anything!}} remember them to be tougher than this.}} m the one who became a bit more pragmatic over the years.}} }} s me, Mikeeeeey!}} s going to mess up everything!}} m coming to see youuuuuu!}} must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm. must stay calm.}} must be as fake as this world is!}} }} guess a flashlight will come in handy.}} s meeeeeeee...}} }} have pizza.}} s go back up. Have some pizza.}} }} s a huge microwave you got there.}} t you tell me what you came for?}} s for Leo.}} s a faint smell of rusted metal or iron in your lair?}} s with the shower without removing your lab coat? You might be clean, but your lab coat isn t. In fact, it s a bit... Reddish.}} correct?}} m not sure like this, Mikey.}} find it disturbing... Wrong.}} ll simply leave you alone, Donnie. Just like before.}} }} mean, it s been 17 years already. should know better.}} ve come to realize that you became someone who needs more privacy than any of us.}} t feel like opening up to me, that s fine. won t pry.}} lived for the last 17 years getting to know you better was no illusion, Donnie. Things don t need to change between us if that s how you want things to be.}} s for your own good. You might get even fatter.}} m not Raph!!!}} can trust you?}} can trust him.}} }} s acceptable to use any means necessary?}} m doing the right thing?}} re talking about...}} s for the greater good at the end of the line?}} }} do!}} t let anything get in your way!}} ...}} t you?}} re brothers, Donnie! And it s for the greater good, right?}} }} s okay, Mikey?}} t affect them in my reality, right?}} ll agree with me...}} m simply trying to set things the way they should be, Mikey?}} }} t worry, Master.}} won t give up on you... Ever.}} }} }} Category:Transcripts